Loin des yeux, loin du coeur
by ThiiSa
Summary: OS - "Peu importe ce que l'on nous donne au départ, le plus important c'est ce que l'on en fait" "Et si on te donne un poignard, tu joues à la marelle avec?"


Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui c'est moi, de retour durant les vacances pour vous poster les dernières fics en cours. Aah ça faisait longtemps hein?? Bref, cette fois-ci je suis là pour une OS écrite en collaboration avec ma très chère Elodie (la grande elodu92 une rewieveuse hors pair lol).

Cet OS a commencé à être écrite depuis déjà très longtemps, autant vous dire que vous risquerez peut être de voir des styles différents pendant le texte; j'ai évolué, ma manière d'écrire aussi, donc si en lisant vous vous dites "wouah ça change du début", rassurez-vous, c'est normal. Enfin pour expliquer à peu près d'où nous ai venu l'inspiration, allez donc écouter la chanson ratachée à l'OS "Loin des yeux, loin du coeur", de Diam's et Alibi Montana. Elle nous a beaucoup inspiré au téléphone, c'est de là que vient l'histoire lool!

Autre chose pour mes chers lecteurs, je vous annonce que l'écriture de DMDM (Drago Malefoy Doit Mourir) est en cours d'achèvement, en clair, je suis en train de faire la finition, car j'ai décidé de placer la fin de l'histoire en un seul dernier chapitre, en somme il risque d'être assez long et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Ah et j'allais oublié, bien qu'on l'ai écrit en collaboration, je tiens quand même à remercier Elodie car sans elle c'est pas trop possible cette histoire, elle m'a bousté pour que je me mette à écrire! Donc, elle doit être surprise parce que j'ai décidé de la terminer plus tôt que prévue donc je l'offre un peu en cadeau pour ma Elodiie d'amuuur

Bref, voilà l'OS, reviewez reviewez amis!

Thi-thi AND Meylow

(thi-thi21 & elodu92)

...

* * *

**Loin des yeux loin du cœur. **

**Trop près de la bêtise et de l'erreur.**

** L'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme, D'un bonheur et d'un drame.**

* * *

.

_**Le stylo à la main à l'intérieur de la cellule**_

.

Drago Malefoy se retourna une seconde fois dans son lit. Après quelques minutes il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur comme chaque matin. Et ça recommençait. Il revoyait une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait tant essayé d'oublier jusque là. Les images l'assaillaient et ne voulaient pas partir de sa tête. Il rabattit ses genoux contre lui et posa son front sur ses mains. Il fallait que ça parte. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Dans cette cellule où il demeurait maintenant depuis près d'un an, il sentait la folie s'insinuer en lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à sentir le froid glacial lorsqu'un des détraqueurs passait par là.

Comme à ce moment là.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et ouvrit grand les yeux pour éviter de replonger dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Mais en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il tomba sur une des nombreuses photos accrochées sur le mur. Les seules choses qui le maintenaient encore un peu en vie.

Je me rends compte que toi et moi maintenant ce ne s'ra qu'dans ma bulle

Il revoyait comme la première fois, le regard joyeux de la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Il y en avait pleins. Et c'était la même personne, parfois seule, parfois avec lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras et elle l'embrassait tendrement.

Tout cela était si beau. Comme ses cheveux ondulés gracieusement et retombant sur ses épaules. Comme son sourire éclatant qui semblait lui dire « je t'aime ». Ou encore comme sa beauté qui illuminait la pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais tout, tout avait disparu, tout s'était envolé.

Disparu dans le néant à présent.

Il se rappelait encore ce seul jour où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Elle était venue lui rendre « visite » dans ce lieu perdu. C'était la dernière fois. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné…

.

**J'ai tout gâché, je sais que t'es fâchée.  
Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir même si tu penses à me lâcher.**

.

Elle était ternie, ses yeux avaient perdu de leurs éclats enfantins. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même et Drago avait l'impression de se voir en elle. Perdue, sans rien.

« Sache que je ne resterais pas longtemps Drago, je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'allais partir de Londres ».

Elle ne lui avait pas laisser parler, elle avait prononcée le verdict d'une voix dure et sans pitié. Et il ne se lassait pas de la regarder prenant chacun de ses mots comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

« Pourquoi Drago ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? »

Sa voix s'était cassée et il voyait des larmes perler sur ses jolis yeux marron. Il sourit amèrement.

« Tout était écrit depuis le début Hermione. Tu es née dans le bien et moi dans le mal. »

Et pourtant c'était vrai et elle le savait. Elle se contentait de l'observer, douloureusement sans dire un mot. Ils ne suffisaient plus. C'était depuis très longtemps une simple histoire de regard entre eux.

.

**J'ai grandi en bas des tours, au milieu des vautours.  
Avant toi je n'avais pas rencontré l'amour.**

.

« Depuis le début, Hermione. Nous deux, s'était juste une erreur du destin. Je t'aime tant tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas renier ce que je suis. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé. On ne choisit pas ses parents, on ne choisit pas sa famille Granger. »

_Mais on peut choisir sa vie ! _

.

**Tu m'as amené, ramené dans ton milieu.  
J'ai découvert avec toi je le dis je ne sais combien de lieux.**

.

Oh oui, elle lui aurait répondu ça. Comme avant. Ce jour où elle l'avait emmené dans ce monde si inconnu de lui. Ce monde où elle avait baigné dans son enfance, si différent du sien. Et elle lui avait dit que peu importe ce que l'on nous donne au départ…

_« …ce qui est important, c'est ce que l'on en fait…_

_- Voyons Hermione, si on nous donne un poignard tu ne vas pas jouer à la marelle avec, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ce genre d'exemple, s'irrita-t-elle, les sourcils froncés._

_- Oh, je plaisante miss Granger, détendez-vous un peu, dit-il en jouant avec ses mèches rebelles. Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? »_

_Elle rit et s'approcha de lui._

_« Embrassez-moi donc Monsieur Malefoy. »_

_Il sourit. Ça c'était dans ses cordes, du moins, plus que la philosophie de la vie. Sans faire attention aux regards des passants autour d'eux, il la prit par la taille pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées sans penser aux conséquences ni aux retombées que ce simple geste pouvait signifier…_

« Ne fais pas ça Drago, ne fais pas comme si tu n'aurais rien put faire pour éviter d'avoir fait cet acte…immonde ! » tonna-t-elle, ses yeux reflétant une colère bien trop contenue.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était venue régler ses comptes. Régler ce détail qui faisait de leur couple maintenant, un désastre. Par sa faute.

.

**J'ai la rage, en décalage, et de là où je me trouve  
Si tu m'aimes faut que tu m'le prouves,  
**

**Pourtant c'est ma faute si on en est là.  
Moi je n'ai pas écouté de conseils j'ai fais trop de dégâts.**

.

« Toi aussi tu as tué Hermione… »

Cela sonnait plus comme un dernier rempart. Tout le monde avait tué à cette guerre de merde. Cette guerre qui avait conclut la victoire du bien et qui emprisonnait le mal.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

« Oui, j'ai tué…mais jamais de sang froid. Moi je n'avais pas le choix, c'était sa vie ou la mienne. ..

- Et moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le choix Hermione ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- SI ! Si tu l'avais ce choix ! Tu avais le choix de te ranger de notre côté. Tu avais le choix. Tu l'avais…. »

.

**Pour résumé, j'suis présumé, coupable  
J't'écris j'ai mis ta photo sur la table,**

.

Des sanglots la secouaient et il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour la consoler.

« Hermione…

- Je m'en vais Drago, la coupa-t-elle, je m'en vais d'ici. De tout ça. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas rester ici dans les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Tout me rappelle ton visage, tout ! Je m'en vais demain en France. »

Il avait baissé la tête. Elle l'avait réduit à ça. A s'incliner devant quelqu'un. Elle l'avait appris à aimer. Et il l'avait trahi. Il comprenait sa souffrance et elle…et elle partait. Elle partait avec tous leurs souvenirs.

_**.**_

_**  
**__**Quand je parle de nos moments les meilleurs  
Mes collègues en prison me disent loin des yeux loin du cœur.**_

.

Elle s'en était allé. Il ne l'avait pas retenu. Et aujourd'hui, seul dans sa cellule, il ne regrettait même pas de lui avoir laissé vivre sa vie. Lui laisser vivre une vie…sans lui.

.

_**Là-bas loin loin, loin de toi j'ai besoin, de ta force et de ton soutient  
Loin loin, loin des yeux et loin du cœur  
Là-bas, tout près du pire très loin du meilleur.**_

.

.

_**J't'ai rencontré j'étais gamine, fragile un peu naïve…**_

.

« Gryffondor ! »

Un grand sourire, révélant des dents légèrement proéminentes, éclaira le visage de la nouvelle rouge et or qui sauta d'un pas allègre du tabouret pour rejoindre sa table où de bruyants applaudissements se faisaient entendre. Plusieurs « félicitations » accompagnèrent son arrivée et la jeune fille sentit poindre une grande vague de fierté à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Elle assista à la suite de la répartition, toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres et l'air émerveillée qui caractérisait si bien les enfants.

« Malefoy, Drago »

Elle vit un garçon s'avancer vers le tabouret d'un pas sûr et presque « princier ». Il s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que la vieille dame lui mette le fameux choixpeau sur sa tête blonde.

Car il était blond, un détail qui sautait aux yeux au vu de sa chevelure d'or qui réfléchissait particulièrement face aux nombreuses sources de lumière de la grande salle.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune Gryffondor ne fut pas ses cheveux, ni sa tenue bien trop correcte à son goût, ni ses traits fins et aristocratique mais…ses yeux. Et plus particulièrement le regard qu'il avait à ce moment là. Un regard de profonde indifférence teintée d'un…je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle ne put déceler. Cependant bien qu'ils reflétaient une certaine froideur, ses yeux se trouvèrent beaux aux siens. Une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient bleus et gris en même temps et aucune étincelle ne se laissait voir contrairement à ce qu'il devrait y avoir dans les yeux d'un enfant. 

Elle put même y lire, lorsque son regard accrocha ses yeux chocolats l'espace d'un court instant, alors qu'il balayait la salle, une lueur dangereuse qui contrastait si mal avec le visage encore enfantin qu'il avait. Et étrangement elle se plut à apprécier ces yeux là, ce regard…et cela bien avant même qu'elle apprenne à le connaître.

« Serpentard !»

Ça avait été rapide, le chapeau avait à peine frôlé sa tête.

Un sourire qui ressemblait bien plus à un rictus vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres et brisa l'aspect angélique qu'il donnait.

Un frisson parcourut Hermione. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à faire à lui à Poudlard.

.

_**J'ai grandi mais à leurs yeux je n'suis que la femme d'un caïd.**_

.

« - Arrêtes Harry ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Bien sûr que si Hermione, répliqua-t-il, toi et moi savons très bien que tout ça, votre…histoire est impossible.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous n'aurions pas nous aussi le droit d'être ensemble ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi ! Voyons Hermione, nous sommes en guerre et lui c'est un _Mangemort _! » répliqua le jeune homme en crachant presque le dernier mot.

La gifle retentit. Les yeux marron de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'assombrirent sous la colère.

« - Comment oses-tu…

- Tu sais que c'est vrai, coupa Harry d'une voix glaciale. Tout le monde le dit. Depuis Poudlard on ne le voit plus en public, il a toujours été des leurs, il se cache…comme tout les autres.

- Tais-toi ! » s'écria la jeune femme en se bouchant les oreilles et ne pouvant pas empêcher ses larmes de couler silencieusement.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, son cœur criait qu'il mentait et sa raison la sommait de se sortir de sa bulle imaginaire et utopique.

.

_**Dehors ça parle et tu sais bien tout l'monde s'en mêle  
Que vas-tu faire est-ce que tu sais Mel dis nous combien tu l'aimes.**_

.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Sa voix secouée de tremblements nerveux découpa le silence de la nuit. Le souffle régulier de la brise leur parvint mais ils ne pensèrent même pas à resserrer leurs capes autour d'eux.

En ces temps sombres, il était dangereux de sortir dehors à une heure aussi tardive, presque suicidaire, mais eux, ils n'en avaient que faire.

Le regard devenu gris du jeune homme s'accrochèrent à ceux ambrés de la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son silence le fit pour lui.

Il baissa la tête.

Son cœur manqua un battement, une larme tomba sur ses lèvres roses.

.

_**J'ai plus de cœur, l'amour en état d'cendre…**_

.

« - Si ils te voient tu…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je saurais m'en sortir.

- Tu as toujours dit ça, regarde où nous en sommes maintenant.

- Pardonne-moi…»

Il effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts tandis qu'une larme coula de ses yeux chocolat.

« - Je n'ai pas su t'aimer correctement…

- Non Drago je…

- Non toi écoute-moi, peu importe ce qu'il se passera cette nuit. Hermione…je t'aime…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Je le pense ! J'ai passé trop de temps à dissimuler mes sentiments mais je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Si tu savais combien je tiens à toi Hermione…»

Un frisson la parcourue quand il posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, ça ne devait pas avoir ce goût là, ce goût…d'adieu…

« - J'ai fait trop d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais ma plus grosse erreur c'est de ne pas t'avoir offert le bonheur que tu mérites…

- Chuut…Je t'aime Drago…je t'aimerais toujours…»

Il sourit.

Il sourit de son sourire froid qui ressemblait tant à un rictus. De ce sourire qu'elle lui avait vu étant jeune. De ce sourire qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de ces dernières années. De ce sourire qui lui faisait savoir que, oui, lui aussi l'aimait. Mais pas assez peut être. Pas assez pour sauver le peu d'amour qu'il leur restait.

.

_  
__**Ici je me sens seule je me sens veuve en ton absence.**_

.

« - Il est mort ! Voldemort est mort ! Il a été tué par Harry Potter ! »

Voilà ce qu'on criait partout.

Voilà ce qui résumait tout. Des années à le pourchasser, une nuit pour le terrasser pour de bon.

Une nuit qui avait changé la donne…pour toujours.

.

_**Je sais que t'as besoin de moi et de me voir  
Mais notre histoire au départ n'était pas faite pour les parloirs nan… **_

.

Elle blêmit.

« -Tu ne sais plus quoi dire Hermione ?cracha hargneusement Ronald Weasley, des spasmes secouant tout son corps.

- Ron…

- Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom ! le coupa-t-il, tremblant de colère. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais tu entends ? Ni celui de Ginny…

- Il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur. » murmura-t-elle au bord de l'effondrement.

Un rire lui répondit. Un rire cynique et qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de son meilleur ami. Ou à présent…ex-meilleur ami.

Il s'arrêta, sans cesser de la regarder avec cette lueur meurtrière qui lui était si peu commune.

« - Une erreur tu dis ? Depuis quand tuer quelqu'un est une erreur Hermione !

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » se défendit-elle avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Seul l'éclair de folie qui passa dans les yeux du rouquin prévint la jeune femme de la gifle qui claqua sur sa joue.

Hermione le regardait, choquée et affaiblie par son geste.

Il l'avait frappée.

L'état de démence dans lequel il se trouvait ne lui fit pas prendre conscience de ses actes.

« - Tu crois qu'il n'aurait jamais fais ça…Va donc dire à Ginny qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Si tu la cherche, elle est au cimetière. Rangée n°32. »

Il reprit son souffle haché par l'émotion et laissa couler quelques larmes où transperçaient nettement sa détresse.

« - Il l'a fait en âme et en conscience parce que c'est un être abjecte ! Il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement. Mais c'est un mangemort, et un mangemort tue… sans ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord. »

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, encore une fois. Parce que le croire c'était mettre une croix sur tout ce qu'_ils_ avaient vécu jusque là. Et elle ne voulait pas tout perdre…elle ne voulait pas le perdre _lui_.

.

_**J'ai le vertige, trop de litiges ici  
Tout l'monde me dit que tu vas prendre 8 à 10 piges**_**  
**_**Et si, c'était vrai et si **__**mon homme était coupable**__**  
Serais-je de celle qui resterait même face au temps si redoutable**_

.

« - La cour rend son verdict : Drago Lucius Malfoy, accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir participé à de nombreux attentats visant des civils sorciers et moldus, après décision des jurés, la cour prononce _coupable._ »

Des murmures s'élevèrent tandis que le regard déjà vitreux de l'homme assis au centre de l'hémicycle s'éteignit. Il ne ressemblait plus au Drago Malefoy de Poudlard que la plupart des gens dans la salle connaissait. Il semblait juste être l'ombre de lui-même, terrassé par ses démons.

« Pour ce qui est de l'accusation de l'homicide commis envers Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, appartenant à la résistance et tuée durant la bataille du 26 juin dernier, où la défense déclare l'homicide involontaire, la cour prononce…_non coupable._ »

Un cri s'éleva dans la salle.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est lui qui l'a tué, il doit payer pour ça ! »

Ronald Weasley semblait hors de lui. Il s'en était sorti. Cette pourriture s'en était sorti. Il était juste condamné pour avoir été un mangemort.

En retournant à sa place où il avait été reconduit de force il vit son meilleur ami regarder avec insistance un point dans la salle les poings serrés et suivit son regard. Il eut un sourire amer en _la _regardant.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle partit sans un regard en arrière, seulement avec une larme qui retomba avec légèreté sur le sol blanc de la salle de jugement.

.

_**Y'a ton odeur à la baraque, tes photos sur les murs  
Depuis qu't'es plus dans les parages, tout tes potos jouent les durs  
J'suis perdu, face au dégout que ça suscite,  
En moi du coups j'n'ai même plus l'goût d'la réussite.**_

.

_**Là-bas loin loin, loin de toi j'ai besoin, de ta force et de ton soutient  
Loin loin, loin des yeux et loin du cœur  
Là-bas, tout près du pire très loin du meilleur.**_

.

« Entrez. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le seuil de la cellule et observa les lieux avec indifférence. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le regard perdu.

L'employé du ministère qui devait l'accompagner se permit de l'observer un instant avant de secouer la tête et de partir sans oublier de verrouiller la porte.

Drago s'allongea et fixa le plafond.

Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait les cellules d'Azkaban ?

Tout dans cette pièce vous faisait rappeler que vous étiez seul, une chaise, une minuscule petite table, un lit miteux dans lequel vous teniez à peine et vous n'aviez même pas le privilège d'avoir une fenêtre, pour ne pas avoir un regard sur le monde. Et même si les conditions de vie des prisonniers s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis un certain temps, l'effet d'un emprisonnement restait le même.

Oui…il était seul. Pathétiquement seul. Tout lui avait été enlevé. Lui, le fameux Drago Malefoy appartenant à une riche famille aristocratique et respectée dans toute l'Angleterre allait passer les 15 prochaines années de sa vie dans cet endroit, dans une prison. Tout à fait pathétique.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier le calme de la pièce en essayant de ne pas ressasser les images de ces derniers jours dans son esprit. Mais rien n'y fit. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de ne pas y penser, l'effet inverse se produisait.

Lui…si respecté, si adulé, si craint…il avait tout perdu. La notoriété, son rang, et…la seule chose auquel il tenait réellement.

« Hermione… »

Cela lui faisait si mal de la savoir loin de lui. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde ne se passait pas sans qu'il se demandait comment allait-elle. Il était conscient de la souffrance qu'il lui faisait subir, elle qui l'avait tant épaulé jusque là et lui qui n'avait rien su faire pour lui rendre l'appareil.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais malgré tout ça rien, pas même cet amour là, n'avait su changer le cours des choses. Elle avait essayé de le changer, quitte à perdre l'amour de ses plus proches pour lui, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

La preuve était là : il avait été condamné à une réclusion de 15 ans pour avoir été ce dont elle avait voulu le détourner.

Et il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. De ne pas avoir été là pour elle assez souvent. D'être tout simplement lui.

Il soupira.

Que Merlin lui pardonne les horreurs qu'il avait commises.

« Pardonne moi aussi Hermione… » murmura-t-il avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

.

_**Que vas-tu faire? A quoi tu penses?  
J'suis dégouté, à chaque fois qu'j'apprends qu't'es hors de France,  
Ici les mecs ruminent tell'ment d'rumeurs,  
C'est vrai, j'avoue c'est rare que j'sois de bonne humeur.**_

.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre, son pays natal, pour s'installer dans le sud de la France où elle tenait à s'éloigner du monde magique.

Hermione lui avait envoyé une longue lettre à son arrivée là bas, la dernière. Elle lui disait que tout aurait pu se passer autrement entre eux, qu'ils auraient pu tout changer s'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle lui disait aussi avec une dureté que Drago ressentit dans le choix de ses mots, à quel point il lui avait fait mal et qu'elle le haïssait pour ça. Mais elle rajoutait qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout et qu'elle ne cesserait surement jamais de l'aimer.

.

_**Quand j'ai dû mal à dormir je lis, tes lettres  
Ca m'aide à supporter tout tout les gens qui me testent.**_

.

Et il avait relis, et relis, et encore relis ses lettres, celle-là, mais aussi celles d'avant quand ils correspondaient pendant la guerre, ce temps où ils étaient ensemble et malgré les obstacles, heureux comme jamais.

Il tenait grâce à elle, grâce à ses souvenirs. Il s'interdisait de penser qu'elle l'avait oubliée bien qu'elle lui avait promis le contraire.

Il s'efforçait de penser à elle quand ses nuits en cellule se faisaient plus dur à supporter. Et tout s'envolait, la douleur des journées passées seul…cette solitude qui l'étouffait petit à petit.

.

_**Putain, pour moi c'est un symptôme,  
Je me demande pourquoi toi et moi on n'a pas fait d'mômes.**_

.

Et dans ces moments où il luttait pour survivre il se dessinait un présent qui aurait pu être le leur.

Des enfants…il aurait tellement voulu avoir des enfants. Plus qu'une descendance comme son père lui avait appris, mais bien des enfants qu'il aimerait et chérirait comme il chérirait sa femme. Peu importe le sang, le rang, la classe, il voulait juste avoir des enfants d'elle pour obtenir un fruit de leur amour.

Et puis à nouveau tout disparaissait et sa réalité le frappait de plein fouet, là bien évidente sous yeux, et semblait le vider de son âme.

.

_**Tell'ment d'regrets depuis qu'je t'ai quitté,  
Plus je ferme l'oeil putain je vois qu'j'me suis trompé,**_

.

Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Il en devenait fou et tombait de jour en jour un peu plus dans la folie.

Il comptait les journées dans l'espoir de la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et espérait chaque nuit avant de s'endormir plus par fatigue que par envie, qu'elle s'en sortait. Qu'elle avait eu plus de chance que lui, qu'elle était heureuse.

.

_**Soit forte, n'abandonne pas la bagarre  
C'est écrit tout les 2 on r'viendra à la case départ.**_

.

Parce qu'il voulait vraiment voir une dernière fois son joli sourire et ses grands yeux chocolat qui, autrefois, avaient fait fondre son cœur de glace. Parce qu'il voulait goûter une dernière fois à ses lèvres sucrées avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans retour…

.

_**Qu'est-ce que je fais? A quoi je pense?  
Pourquoi je saigne? Pourquoi suis-je seule en vacance?**_

.

Hermione posa sa tasse de café encore brulante sur la table du salon. Elle s'accorda un moment de détente avant de se replonger dans son travail. Du moins si elle pouvait appeler _ça _un travail.

Elle leva les yeux vers son croquis et grimaça. Ce n'était pas fort.

« C'est sûrement pas mon jour aujourd'hui » soupira-t-elle.

Elle était fatiguée de toutes ces nuits blanches et malgré le travail pressant et colossal qui l'attendait, elle décida de remettre ceci à plus tard. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en se délectant de son café toujours aussi brûlant.

Mais malgré ses efforts, son esprit se tournait toujours vers son tableau inachevé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Elle aimait dessiner. Oui. Elle adorait, cela était sa passion lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle avait même gagné plusieurs concours à l'école primaire de son quartier, mais à cet époque ce n'était que des dessins enfantins et pas aussi artistique que ceux-là. Si Hermione avait préféré suivre cette voie c'était parce qu'elle voulait vivre dans sa passion, n'ayant plus d'autres réels raisons de vivre…

Et voilà ça recommençait, se disait-elle, une fois de plus tout la ramenait à _ça_.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se leva dans le but de se noyer dans la tâche pour éviter de trop penser. En s'installant à sa table de travail, elle entendit quelque coup toquer sur sa fenêtre et identifia le bruit comme étant un hibou.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit à l'animal à l'aide de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidé de se couper du monde magique qu'elle n'utilisait plus son bien le plus précieux.

Elle caressa affectueusement le bec de l'animal lorsqu'il vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

« Hey toi, j'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles » lui chuchota-t-elle en décachetant l'objet de sa patte.

Elle posa le journal sur la table et accompagna le hibou jusqu'à la fenêtre. Avec un sourire elle le laissa s'envoler, soudain mélancolique en le regardant s'éloigner au loin.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de prendre des nouvelles du monde magique. Voilà pourquoi elle recevait quotidiennement la gazette afin de se tenir au courant des avancées de ce monde qu'elle avait abandonné par désespoir de cause.

Elle se saisit du journal et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur la première page, elle lui échappa des mains. La tasse vint se fracasser sur le sol dans un tintement sourd.

.

_**Pourquoi j't'en veux de m'avoir laissée dans la merde?  
Personne ne m'aide et je m'retrouve genoux à terre**_

.

_Un mangemort à Sainte Mangouste_

_Mr Drago Malefoy, mangemort présumé, condamné à 15 ans de prison ferme en ayant déjà exécuté 6 ans, a été envoyé, hier soir, d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste face à son état plus que critique. En effet, les gardiens d'Azkaban (remplaçant un soir sur deux les Détraqueurs) ont retrouvé hier Mr Malefoy en très mauvais état dans sa cellule. Cette dernière ayant subi d'ailleurs un choc très violent et par ce fait est complètement dévasté. Après enquête, nous pouvons affirmer que Mr Malefoy a été pris d'un excès de magie incontrôlé dû à son état de fatigue extrême, il alors fait exploser toute sa cellule sans pouvoir empêcher quoi que ce soit. Il s'est retrouvé très mal en point arrivé à Sainte Mangouste._

_Le décret passé quelque temps après la guerre stipulait qu'un prisonnier tombant gravement malade (cela en étant démontré médicalement) est considéré comme un malade à part entière et donc de ce fait peut être admis à Sainte Mangouste. _

_Ce fait étant clairement énoncé, c'est Mr Harry Potter, le survivant, chef du bureau des Aurors qui prend en charge le dossier Malfoy. Hélàs, il a annoncé ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet._

_La gazette vous promet de vous informer de l'avancée de cette histoire dans les plus bref délais dès que nous en saurons plus.  
_

_**Joe Dickens**, rédacteur en chef._

Elle inspira pronfondément avant de s'assoeir doucement sur la chaise.

Il était malade. Gravement malade. Malade...

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

Elle ne supportait plus ses journées tentant d'oublier son passé et voilà que tout lui revenait tel une gifle.

Elle avait essayé de tenir bon mais il lui était hors de question maintenant de chasser ses vieux démons.

Elle l'avait déjà perdu. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le perdre une seconde fois.

**.**

_**  
En décalage j'suis l'amour que je te porte et je le sais  
Dehors personne ne sait combien mon coeur crève et se resserre**_

_**.**_

« _Petrificus totalus_ »

Elle bénissait Merlin (encore une fois) pour ses réflexes, qui avaient l'air de revenir en force, pour avoir réussi à assommer - pas très méchamment bien entendu - la plupart des médicomages sur son passage. Après tout, elle n'était pas jusqu'à présent la plus brillante élève de Poudlard pour rien.

Cependant, elle anticipait déjà les conséquences de ses actes et cela la fit plus grimacer que sourire. Rentrer à Sainte Mangouste, surveillé par plusieurs Aurors était réellement une idée suicidaire, mais que dit-on déjà? L'amour rend aveugle.

"Je voudrais être borgne" pensa-t-elle.

En avançant dans le couloir toujours aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, elle aperçut à une intersection plusieurs personnes habillées en tenue d'Auror.

« Trouvé. »

Elle les détailla et grimaça une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient bien entraînés par Harry ceux-là, parce que pour être aussi baraqué...

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Harry...

« ...ne sais pas si son état s'aggravera encore mais pour le moment nous essayons juste de le maintenir en vie et sauf votre respect Mr Potter, vous ne l'aidez pas vraiment. »

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle fit volte face.

Ils arrivaient vers elle en discutant sans l'avoir remarqué mais il était trop tard pour elle de s'esquiver.

Elle attendit.

Elle attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.

Elle attendit...

« Je vous comprends parfaitement Mr Harckett, mais voyez-vous il s'agit de Malfoy et honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr de... »

Hermione ne sût jamais de quoi Harry Potter n'était pas sûr.

Quand il avait relevé la tête, il l'avait vue. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu et cela même si elle avait étonnamment beaucoup changée.

Ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, ses yeux avaient perdus de leurs éclats, elle avait maigri...mais il la reconnut dès l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione n'esquissa aucun geste.

« Comment est-elle rentrée ici? »

Sa voix glaciale sonna comme une gifle qu'Hermione ressentit au plus profond d'elle même. Il s'adressait aux Aurors derrière elle qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ils s'avancèrent mais le regard qu'Harry leur portèrent l'instant d'après les dissuadèrent de répliquer.

« Mr Potter...commença le médicomage.

- Je m'occupe de tout Mr Harckett, je vous appellerais plus tard. Puis-je vous demander de nous laisser un instant ? »

- Euh…oui, oui bien entendu. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de repartir d'où il venait.

« Laissez-nous ».

Les Aurors se regardèrent entre eux peu rassurés et abdiquèrent.

Hermione n'avait rien dit jusque là, elle le laissa commencer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa voix était sèche, horriblement sèche. Dure, froide, comme si elle était destiné à Voldemort lui-même…

« Non laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucune réponse.

**_._**

**_Alors ouais, je souffre ouais je sais que tu as tort_**

**_._**

Elle le regardait dans une totale indifférence bien que dans sa tête elle aurait voulu lui crier combien il lui avait manqué malgré toutes ces années de haine, d'incompréhension…

« - Réponds-moi ! »

- Tu connais toutes les réponses, à quoi ça sert de t'expliquer », répondit-elle.

Il cilla.

« Au moins ça m'aiderait à comprendre. »

Il s'avança.

« Cinq ans. Cinq ans que tu es partie. Sans nouvelles, sans explications, sans rien.»

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit l'éclat de ses yeux verts briller de plus en plus.

« - Cinq ans, c'est beaucoup tu sais. Et encore beaucoup plus quand on ne les passe pas avec ceux qu'on aime…

- Epargne-moi tout ça ! répliqua-t-elle, soudain en colère. Vous n'avez jamais essayé de me retrouver et encore moins toi. Depuis toujours tu t'es rangé du côté de Ron sans jamais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Si je ne me suis jamais expliqué, c'est que tu ne m'as pas laissé l'opportunité. Si tu as été sans nouvelles, c'est que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix. »

Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Peut être bien. Mais tu n'es jamais revenue. Mais pour lui, tu es là. »

Elle détourna la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle craque, pas après toutes ces années.

« - Tu reviens, encore et toujours pour lui. Lui et lui. Il a été la cause de tout ce qui m'a été enlevé. Et toi tu oses être là, comme si de rien n'était.

- Figures-toi que je n'ai rien oublié ! tonna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je regrette chaque jour ce qui s'est passé. Ginny et tout le reste…

- Ne parles pas d'elle ! la coupa-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle. »

Elle inspira profondément. Elle se devait de rester forte et elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Pas comme ça.

Elle accrocha son regard une dernière fois et tourna les talons.

Elle avança d'un pas sûr vers la chambre au bout du couloir, ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences, comme à chaque fois que c'était pour _lui_.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle enclencha la poignée.

« Hermione. »

Elle s'arrêta et releva la tête.

« Il est mourant. »

Son cœur cessa de battre.

« Il s'est vidé de toutes ses forces. Les médicomages ont tout essayé. Il ne lui reste que quelque jour à vivre. Je suis désolé. »

Elle ravala ses larmes par fierté, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas craquer à cet instant précis. Elle resta la femme battante qu'elle avait été autrefois. Fière, forte, courageuse, comme _il_ l'aimait.

« Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la chambre, une seule larme coulant de ses yeux chocolats.

**_._**

**_  
A bout d'souffle, j'vois au delà des miradors._**

**_._**

_**Là-bas loin loin, loin de toi j'ai besoin, de ta force et de ton soutient  
Loin loin, loin des yeux et loin du cœur  
Là-bas, tout près du pire très loin du meilleur.**_

* * *

**Loin des yeux loin du cœur. **

**Trop près de la bêtise et de l'erreur.**

** L'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme, D'un bonheur et d'un drame...**

* * *

...

Voilà! Alors qu'en pensez-vous :S je dois avouer je suis tendue. C'est un projet qui date depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai une impression de baclage (euh...que je l'ai un peu trop baclé quoi lol). j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas! Pour ça: REVIEWS! )

Merci à tous,

Thi-thi & Meylow


End file.
